L'apprentie
by DameLicorne
Summary: Londres, années 1950. Eileen Prince est apprentie chez un Maître des Potions. Elle supporte le caractère difficile de celui-ci en rêvant au futur merveilleux qui l'attend. Carbone-les-Mines, Impasse du Tisseur, années 1960. Eileen Rogue est désormais maman du petit Severus. Elle tente d'arrondir leurs fins de mois avec ses potions, qui intéressent beaucoup son fils.
1. Londres, 1956

_Merci à_ _ _mes relectrices pour leur regard et leurs_ suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Ce texte est une participation au concours de Layi « Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme » sur le forum HPF. Il comporte six chapitres._

* * *

Londres, 1956

Eileen Prince entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le relut soigneusement une fois de plus, avant de le déposer sur la vaste table qui servait de laboratoire. Bien. D'abord nettoyer. Certes, elle l'avait fait la veille au soir. Mais Maître Muldoon était très pointilleux sur la propreté. Et mieux valait pour elle ne pas le décevoir.

La jeune fille passa donc le balai sur le sol puis fit soigneusement la poussière de la pièce. Enfin, elle lava à nouveau le plan de travail avec une éponge. Elle pouvait maintenant sortir le matériel à potions. Elle ouvrit le placard le plus proche et en sortit soigneusement plusieurs grands chaudrons en étain et leurs supports, des boîtes à ingrédients bien pleines et des fioles en verre vides. Son outil de travail.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était penchée sur ses chaudrons et ses différentes boîtes, vérifiant régulièrement dans de lourds grimoires les étapes à suivre. Le feu brûlait joyeusement sous les chaudrons, les potions bouillonnaient. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter.

Maître Cassius Muldoon, maître des potions, entra alors vivement dans la pièce. Il commença par l'inspecter du regard, laissant échapper quelques reniflements méprisants, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.  
— C'est bon ? Ça avance ? lui demanda-t-il rudement. Je ne dois pas être en rupture de stock ! Il y a des clients qui vont attendre et ne pas être contents, sinon !  
— Oui, Maître Muldoon, répondit-elle doucement, mais je ne peux pas accélérer la fabrication des potions...  
— Eh bien vous devriez ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup de ces recettes pourraient être améliorées ! D'ailleurs il va bien falloir que vous vous mettiez à suivre mes propres versions, j'ai assez travaillé dessus pour ça !  
— Mais le professeur Slughorn a dit...  
— Ce vieil Horace n'est qu'un imbécile ! s'exclama le maître des potions en quittant les lieux brusquement.

Eileen soupira et se renfonça contre le dossier de son siège. Heureusement qu'elle aimait les potions...


	2. Impasse du Tisseur, 1963

Carbone-les-Mines, Impasse du Tisseur, 1963

Eileen Rogue entre dans la pièce et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle sort un papier de sa poche et le relit soigneusement une fois de plus, avant de le déposer sur la petite table qui lui sert de laboratoire. Bien. D'abord nettoyer. Certes, elle l'a fait la veille au soir. Mais Tobias est très pointilleux sur la propreté. Et mieux vaut pour elle ne pas le décevoir.

La jeune femme passe donc le balai sur le sol puis fait soigneusement la poussière de la pièce. Enfin, elle lave à nouveau le plan de travail avec une éponge. Elle peut maintenant sortir le matériel à potions. Elle ouvre le placard le plus proche et en sort soigneusement un chaudron en étain et son support, des boîtes à ingrédients peu remplies et des fioles en verre vides. Son bien le plus précieux.

Cela fait déjà un moment qu'elle est penchée sur son chaudron et ses différentes boîtes, vérifiant régulièrement dans ses vieux livres de cours les étapes à suivre. Le feu brûle joyeusement sous le chaudron, la potion bouillonne. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre, la faisant sursauter.

Un petit garçon d'environ trois ans entre dans la pièce avec hésitation. Eileen se tourne vers son fils en grimaçant.  
— Severus ! Que fais-tu ici ? lui demande-t-elle rudement. Tu sais bien que j'ai du travail, il ne faut pas me déranger !  
— Mais Maman... chouine-t-il.  
— Bon, d'accord, d'accord, installe-toi ici, si tu veux, mais ne fais pas de bruit et, surtout, ne touche à rien !

L'enfant ouvre de grands yeux ravis et se rapproche de sa mère pour mieux regarder.

— Chut, Severus ! Les potions, c'est un art délicat ! lui précise-t-elle fermement.

Son fils la regarde avec hésitation. Elle comprend brusquement à quel point il est fasciné par ce qu'elle fait, et son cœur se met à fondre. Elle commence à lui expliquer les noms des différents instruments et appareils qu'elle utilise, ainsi que des ingrédients qui se trouvent sur la table. Il tente de répéter les mots compliqués, de sa petite voix hésitante. La jeune mère peine un peu à comprendre son fils, mais sa concentration et son intérêt l'émeuvent.

Eileen soupire et se renfonce contre le dossier de son siège. Heureusement qu'elle aime les potions...


	3. Londres, 1957

Londres, 1957

Eileen Prince entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle alluma la lanterne et déposa précautionneusement sur la table le paquet qu'elle portait. Voilà bien du travail en perspective ! Elle allait devoir trier et ranger avec soin les nombreux ingrédients que Maître Muldoon lui avait confiés.

La jeune fille commença par sortir les multiples pots et autres récipients destinés à les accueillir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout y placer en vrac. Maître Muldoon s'en apercevrait forcément, lorsqu'il viendrait contrôler son travail. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait être rigoureuse.

Heureusement, Eileen aimait vraiment ce travail. Aucun des ingrédients des potions ne l'avait jamais rebutée. À vrai dire, tout ce qui concernait les potions l'apaisait. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en Sortilèges. En Métamorphose, c'était encore pire. Finalement, la seule matière où elle ait jamais brillé était justement celle-là.

Elle savait que l'Optimal qu'elle avait obtenue à son ASPIC de Potions était le sésame qui lui avait permis de rentrer en apprentissage dans l'apothicairerie de Maître Muldoon. Comme il aimait à le lui rappeler, elle avait eu de la chance. C'était une boutique de qualité et de bonne réputation et, si elle travaillait bien, elle pourrait espérer y rester et peut-être même, un jour, ouvrir son propre magasin de potions.

Là, voilà, tout était rangé, ou presque. Restaient les écailles de dragon. C'était un ingrédient rare et précieux, il fallait en prendre grand soin ! Bien sûr, elle devait d'abord vérifier leur état et leur qualité soigneusement. Pas question qu'une potion soit ratée parce qu'elle avait mal fait son travail ! Maître Muldoon ne le lui pardonnerait probablement pas !

Justement, le maître des potions entra dans le laboratoire. Comme à chaque fois, la jeune fille eut un geste de recul. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire ! Effectivement, ça ne manqua pas, il lui lança une pique sur sa lenteur. Elle rougit et lui promit de faire de son mieux. Parviendrait-elle seulement à le satisfaire, un jour ? La jeune fille se garda bien de poser la question et le regarda sortir en silence.

Eileen soupira et se renfonça contre le dossier de son siège. Heureusement qu'elle aimait les potions...


	4. Impasse du Tisseur, 1967

Carbone-les-Mines, Impasse du Tisseur, 1967

Eileen Rogue entre dans la pièce et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle allume la lanterne et dépose précautionneusement sur la table le paquet qu'elle porte. Voilà bien du travail en perspective ! Elle va devoir trier et ranger avec soin les quelques ingrédients qu'elle a pu aller acheter.

La jeune femme commence par sortir les rares pots et autres récipients destinés à les accueillir. Elle ne peut se permettre de tout y placer en vrac. Rien ne doit être abîmé, elle doit pouvoir tout utiliser jusqu'au bout ! Elle sait qu'il lui faut être rigoureuse.

Heureusement, Eileen aime vraiment faire cela. Aucun des ingrédients des potions ne l'a jamais rebutée. À vrai dire, tout ce qui concerne les potions l'apaise. Elle n'a jamais été très douée en Sortilèges. En Métamorphose, c'était encore pire. Finalement, la seule matière où elle ait jamais brillé était justement celle-là.

Maintenant qu'elle est mariée à Tobias, elle n'aura jamais son propre magasin de potions. Il voudrait tellement qu'elle coupe tout lien avec le monde magique ! Mais non, c'est impossible, Eileen ne peut s'y résoudre. Ce serait... ce serait comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Alors, sans en parler à son mari, elle réalise des potions. Potions qu'elle revend discrètement aux personnes qui viennent la solliciter, présentées comme des liqueurs curatives. C'est le genre de choses qui se sait vite !

L'argent ainsi gagné l'aide à faire tourner le ménage, mais ils tirent toujours le dragon par la queue. Et il lui en reste si peu, à chaque fois, pour aller acheter de nouveaux ingrédients ! Heureusement, la jeune femme peut aussi en cueillir ou en ramasser un certain nombre. Il lui arrive aussi d'en échanger certains, plus rares, contre des potions.

Là, voilà, tout est rangé, ou presque. Restent les plumes de Jobarbille. C'est difficile pour Eileen de s'en procurer, il lui faut donc en prendre grand soin ! Bien sûr, elle doit d'abord vérifier leur état et leur qualité soigneusement. Pas question qu'une potion soit ratée parce qu'elle avait mal fait son travail ! Elle risque de perdre des clients ou, pire encore, d'avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie... Elle sait très bien qu'il est interdit de vendre des potions magiques à des Moldus.

Tout à coup, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre. Severus entre, légèrement essoufflé. Eileen comprend que son fils a couru. Elle grimace. Elle n'aime pas cela. Elle a toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le jeune garçon regarde sa mère et baisse les yeux. Il a désormais sept ans, et aspire plus que tout à faire plaisir à sa mère.

— Maman... souffle-t-il timidement. Tu as reçu les nouveaux ingrédients ? Je peux t'aider à les trier et les ranger ?  
Sa mère souffle.  
— J'ai déjà presque tout rangé, répond-elle vivement. Tu arrives un peu tard ! Où étais-tu ? Pas à traîner avec n'importe qui, j'espère ?  
Le garçon rougit, mais ne répond pas.  
— Allez, viens, tu vas m'aider, il reste encore les plumes de Jobarbille. Attention, il ne faut pas en abîmer une seule !  
— C'est promis ! Dis Maman... après, je pourrai t'aider en lisant les recettes des potions que tu vas faire.  
— D'accord, d'accord... Mais tu feras bien attention de ne pas te tromper, hein !  
Severus promet gravement et se penche sur les jolies plumes.

Eileen soupire et se renfonce contre le dossier de son siège. Heureusement qu'elle aime les potions...


	5. Londres, 1958

Londres, 1958

Eileen Prince entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Pourvu que Maître Muldoon soit satisfait de la potion qu'elle venait de lui apporter ! Elle n'était jamais certaine d'avoir réussi à le satisfaire. Ce serait tellement plus simple lorsqu'elle serait sa propre patronne et pourrait décider de tout elle-même !

La jeune fille appréhendait d'autant plus que, pour la première fois, elle avait osé suivre les conseils de son patron, en modifiant une recette. Il lui fallait reconnaître que, en lisant ses notes sur le sujet, elle avait trouvé que plusieurs de ces modifications étaient logiques, et que d'autres pouvaient effectivement être intéressantes.

Elle s'était remise à travailler sur ses potions lorsque Maître Cassius Muldoon entra abruptement dans le laboratoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, et remarqua son froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

— Prince, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! Je ne vous ai pas prise en apprentissage pour faire joli dans ma boutique ! Il y a des clients qui viennent dans ma boutique, vous le savez, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de leur vendre que les meilleures potions. Mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire mieux que cela, il va vous falloir trouver autre chose !

La jeune fille se ratatina sous la diatribe. Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux ! Oh, comme Maître Muldoon lui semblait injuste !

Ce jour-là, elle prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie radicalement. Lorsque son travail fut fini, le soir-même, au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, Eileen passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur vers le monde moldu. Elle observa avec curiosité leur monde, si différent du sien, si lisse, les vitrines aux produits étranges.

Et c'est au cours de ce périple qu'elle rencontra un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui se montra tellement galant ! Ah, il s'y connaissait, en jolies paroles ! Il savait y faire pour paraître charmant, pour plaire. Et il était si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu... Non, sans ce sentiment d'injustice, Eileen ne se serait jamais laissée séduire par lui, parce qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé approcher d'elle. Un Moldu, pensez donc ! Oui mais voilà, ce jour-là...


	6. Impasse du Tisseur, 1970

Carbone-les-Mines, Impasse du Tisseur, 1970

Eileen Rogue entre dans la pièce et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Pourvu que Mrs Thompson soit satisfaite de la potion qu'elle vient de lui vendre ! Elle n'est jamais certaine d'avoir parfaitement réussi celles-ci. C'était tellement plus simple, autrefois, lorsqu'elle avait à disposition, et à foison, de nombreux ingrédients de qualité.

Heureusement, grâce à l'apprentissage effectué auprès de Maître Muldoon, la jeune femme a appris à adapter les recettes des potions. Elle sait ainsi comment obtenir exactement l'effet désiré, même avec des ingrédients un peu moins efficaces, ou une moindre quantité des ingrédients les plus chers. Quel dommage que Tobias soit aussi obtus à la magie ! Elle aimerait qu'il admire son travail, mais elle est obligée de le lui cacher.

Elle travaille à nouveau sur ses potions lorsque l'on toque à la porte. Elle sursaute et demande qui c'est. La petite voix de Severus lui répond aussitôt. Évidemment. Elle soupire mais lui permet d'entrer. Peut-elle vraiment se plaindre qu'il s'intéresse autant aux potions ? Pour être honnête, elle est fière de le voir se passionner pour son sujet de prédilection.

D'ailleurs, Severus va bientôt aller à Poudlard. Elle ne le verra plus autant. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a pas encore reçu sa lettre, mais il a déjà manifesté de la magie à plusieurs reprises. Il sera un grand sorcier, c'est certain ! D'ailleurs, le professeur Slughorn va sûrement le remarquer. Il connaît déjà les noms de la plupart des ingrédients et sait réaliser quelques potions simples, sous sa supervision évidemment.

Si elle a vu juste, s'il persiste dans ses efforts, il fera probablement un très bon potionniste. Et, qui sait, peut-être même remplacera-t-il Maître Muldoon, un jour, dans sa boutique... Eileen en est certaine, Severus peut devenir maître des potions. Alors comment avoir le cœur de l'empêcher de venir avec elle lorsqu'elle réalise ses potions ?

Tout en lui rappelant d'une voix ferme les consignes à respecter, Eileen regarde son fils avec tendresse. Certes, il ressemble à Tobias et porte le nom d'un Moldu. Mais elle lui a donné le prénom de son propre père. Elle remarque à peine le teint trop pâle, les vêtements mal taillés, usés et rapiécés à plusieurs endroits. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour coudre, pourtant elle a dû réaliser les vêtements de son fils dans de vieux vêtements de son mari.

Eileen n'est pas heureuse. Parfois, parfois, elle regrette de l'avoir rencontré, encore plus de l'avoir épousé. Que serait sa vie, sans lui ? Mais elle doit cesser de penser à Tobias ainsi, avec amertume. Certes, elle y a perdu sa famille et l'accès à son monde. Mais elle y a gagné son merveilleux petit Severus. Et elle en est certaine, il fera de grandes choses, lorsqu'il sera grand. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
